The Beginning Of A Great Adventure
by Blackhammer
Summary: This is my version of what happened in the Pokemon Series, not with Pikachu as his starter but a...Charmander! And he doesn't get chased by Spearows or anything! If you wanna find out what happens in my version, then R&R please!


Exclaimer: This is about Ash who starts his first journey but what will happen if he didn't get Pikachu as a starter Pokemon, and got it later on? And wasn't fished out by Misty? Read if you wanna find out! Enjoy! R&R plz!

The Beginning Of A Great Adventure

Chapter 1

It was seven am and ten year old Ash Ketchum just woke up, since today was the day he would get his first Pokemon. It was an hour before he had to go and visit Professor Oak World's Greatest Pokemon Professor. So Ash got out of his comfortable bed and went into the bathroom and had a shower. Then he went back into his blue room and changed into his Pokemon Trainer clothes. Ash went downstairs to find his mother making breakfast.

''Good morning Mom!'' Ash said, brightly.

''Oh, morning Ash! You excited that your going to get your first Pokemon today?'' Ash's Mom (Delia form now on!) said.

''Yeah I am!'' Ash said as he dug into his breakfast quickly and drank his orange juice.

''Well, it's about 7:45 now, so you better go,'' Delia said.

''Oh, thanks for telling me!'' Ash said, as he ran upstairs and grabbed his backpack and the Pokemon League cap, that he got the day before. Ash ran back downstairs and was about to go before he gave his Mom a hug.

''I hope you be safe in the outside word…,'' Delia said, as she hugged Ash tightly.

''I will Mom, and I'll make you proud! I'm gonna try my hardest and become Pokemon Master!'' Ash said, with some confidence.

''Ok, well, I expect a letter later on this week! Well, bye! Come home some time!'' Delia said as she let go off Ash.

''Well, bye!'' Ash said as he opened the house door , went outside and closed the door slowly. It was 7.51am, by the time I left the house. In eight minutes time, I got to the Professor's Lab and went in. I saw several stairs and started to go up. I finally arrived upstairs and saw that Professor Oak was standing by three Pokeballs on a table nearby. After seeing Professor Oak, I walked up to him and greeted him.

''Why, morning Ash! Your early,'' Professor Oak greeted.

''I just wanted to be here early to get the first Pokemon first!'' Ash said, as he looked from at the poke balls.

''Well, so which kind of Pokemon do you want?'' Professor Oak asked.

''Which kind do you have?'' Ash asked.

''I'll show you now!'' Professor Oak said, as he took a poke ball from the table and threw it onto the ground causing a white light appear and a Pokemon appeared. ''This Pokemon is Bulbasaur. He is a grass type and is quite loyal to trainers. This Pokemon is quite a good choice to pick!'' Professor Oak said, with some excitement.

''I dunno… I know, I'll get Charmander!'' Ash exclaimed.

''A good choice too!'' Professor Oak said as he released Charmander out of its ball.

''Char!'' Charmander said, as he looked up and saw Ash. After seeing Ash, Charmander jumped into Ash's arms. It squeaked happily.

''Wow! Charmander already likes you! I think you two will do quite together,'' Professor Oak said, astonished.

''Well, I better go, thank you!'' Ash said, as he walked off with Charmander in his arms.

''Wait, I got another thing for you, I mean things!'' Professor Oak said and Ash Stopped. Ash turned around to see Professor Oak holding a small red machine and five normal pokeballs.

''Huh?'' Ash wondered.

''This machine is called a Pokedex, it has information on every Pokemon, take it along with you please and these five Pokeballs are for you to catch pokemon!'' Professor Oak said, as he walked to Ash and gave them to Ash.

''Thanks Professor!'' Ash said as he looked at the Pokedex and Pokeballs. He then quickly put them into his backpack and went outside to find his rival Gary.

''Hello Loser…,'' Gary said, but Gary then looked at Ash and saw Ash with a Charmander in his hands.

''Oh, hi Gary, you got your first Pokemon yet?'' Ash smirked, as he waved Charmander in the air.

''Charmander!'' Charmander said, with happiness.

''What, you got your Pokemon already, but I should get one first!'' Gary said angrily, as he stomped into The Lab.

''Well Gary, you may be cool and all, but I think I'm cooler, right Charmander?'' Ash asked his Fire Pokemon.

''Char!'' Charmander said, as he hugged Ash.

''Well, let's go, those badges don't come you know!'' Ash said, as he put Charmander on his right shoulder. Ash then went and walked into Route 1. Ash and Charmander walked right through the grass and after two hours of waling, they were about to arrive in Viridian City in about an hour, until a wild Pidgey appeared. Ash got quite excited since this was going to be his first real Pokemon battle.

''Well, Charmander, go and use Scratch on Pidgey!'' Ash ordered Charmander and Charmander did scratch Pidgey, damaging it a little.

''Pidgey!'' Pidgey said, angrily and tackled Charmander, damaging Charmander slightly.

''Charmander, use Growl! Ash said, as Charmander growled at Pidgey, making it nervous. Finish it off with another scratch!'' Ash said, as Charmander scratched Pidgey again, making it faint. Ash quickly took out a Pokeball and threw it onto the fainted Pokemon, making a red light suck Pidgey in. The Pokeball shaked three times and stopped.

''Yes! I got a Pidgey!'' Ash said, as he picked the Pokeball up and released Pidgey. Ash quickly used the potion he got from a Pokemart employee and used it on Pidgey. Pidgey quickly opened its eyes and looked at Ash. Pidgey quickly got back up and flew onto Ash's left shoulder.

''Well Pidgey, you got a trainer now, so what do you want as a nickname? How about Speedy? Ash asked Pidgey. Pidgey chirped and nodded. How about you Charmander? I know! I call you Blaze!'' Ash exclaimed. Charmander nodded too.

''Charm!'' Blaze said.

''Pidgey!'' Speedy squeaked.

''Well, let's go!'' Ash said, as he put Speedy back into its Pokeball. And they walked on and just about 10 minutes before they arrived in Viridian City. Ash and Blaze got to a stream. There was a bridge to cross before they got to Viridian City and Ash returned Blaze back into its Ball since Blaze didn't like water a lot. Ash quickly and carefully crossed the bridge. Ash was about to go until he heard a scream.

''HELP!'' said someone and Ash heard the scream from the river and saw a girl in the middle of the river. Ash quickly dived into the water and swam to the screaming girl and took her hand and pulled her to surface. The girl then coughed out some water and breathed loudly. Ash looked at the girl. She was his age and had pink hair, blue eyes and was wearing some normal Pokemon trainer dress.

''Thank…Thank you!'' The girl said, as she lifted herself up and Ash did so too.

''No problem, my name's Ash! What's yours?'' Ash asked with wonder.

''Oh, my name's Robyn!'' Robyn said.

''Why were you in the river?'' Ash asked.

''Oh, you see, my Pokemon Squirtle got here and started to swim. After he swam a little, I told him to come back but he didn't. So I had no choice but to return him to his ball. After I did so, a Goldeen appeared and pulled me into the river,'' Robyn said.

''Wow, anyways I gotta go now, so nice waiting you, cya around!'' Ash said and he was about to leave, until a hand held his arm tightly.

''Wait! Where are you going?'' Robyn asked as she released Ash's arm.

''I'm going to Viridian City…,'' Ash said as he turned to face Robyn.

''Well I was wondering if…if I could go and join you!'' Robyn asked.

''I guess you can…,'' Ash said.

''Thanks!'' Robyn said as she walked onto Ash's left side.

''Come on! Let's go!'' Ash said, as he walked onto Viridian City with a new friend beside him. After a few minutes of walking, they got to Viridian City and went straight to the Pokemon Center. Ash went to the counter and saw Nurse Joy.

''Well, hello Young Trainer! How may I assist you? '' Nurse Joy asked, as she smiled.

''Can you healed my Pokemon please?'' Ash said. Then Robyn appeared.

''Can you also heal my Pokemon please?'' Robyn asked.

''Of course!'' Nurse Joy said with pleasure, she took Ash and Robyn's Pokeballs.

''So what you going to do after you healed your Pokemon?'' Robyn asked.

''Have lunch of course then I'll go to Pokemon League and check it. Then after I looked at the Pokemon League, I'll go and try to catch more Pokemon!'' Ash said. Suddenly the phone rang and Ash answered it. The video picture went on and Professor Oak's face appeared.

''Why hello Ash! I thought you haven't gotten to Viridian City, but I was wrong, anyways, how's everything going?'' Professor Oak asked Ash.

''Everything so far is ok, My Charmander's stronger now and I catched a Pidgey!'' Ash exclaimed to Professor Oak.

''That's great! Anyways I gotta go now. Good luck!'' Professor Oak said and the video went blank. Ash walked back and saw Nurse Joy give Robyn her Pokeball. I walked to Nurse Joy and she gave me my Pokeballs. I released Speedy and Blaze out.

''Well guys, your healed, so let's have some lunch! I bet you guys are hungry!'' Ash said, as he bend down and let Blaze and Speedy go onto my shoulders. Ash then called Robyn and they had lunch( Including the Pokemon!), then they went and walked off to the Pokemon League to see…

''Gary!'' Ash said. Yeah it was Gary alright, as he had a big smirk on his face.

''Oh hi Loser… huh? Why in the heck do you have a pretty girl by your side?'' Gary said, but then noticed Robyn.

''He isn't a loser!'' Robyn told Gary.

''Why hang with him when you can come with me? I know you want me!'' Gary said, as he did a winning smile.

''No way! You gross!'' Robyn replied with disgust.

''How about this, Ash and I will have a battle and the person who wins…gets you!'' Gary said.

''Deal!'' Ash said, as he got excited since this was going to be his first Pokemon Battle with a Trainer.

''Ok, it's gonna be a one on one battle, so let's go Bulbasaur!'' Gary said, as he release his Bulbasaur.

''Let's go Blaze!'' Ash said, as he released Blaze.

''I'm gonna beat your ass!'' Gary said.

''No you won't! Blaze, use scratch!'' Ash said, as Blaze used scratch on Bulbasaur, hurting it a little.

''Use tackle Bulbasaur!'' Gary said loudly and Bulbasaur used scratch, hurting Charmander a lot. Suddenly, his Pokedex rang and Ash checked his Pokedex to see that Blaze learned Ember. Ash suddenly smiled and shouted out.

''Blaze, use scratch with ember!'' Ash said and suddenly Blaze's claws turned into fire and Blaze used it on Bulbasaur. It was super effective, so Bulbasaur fainted. Gary became angry and returned Bulbasaur to its ball and threw to the ground, then quickly ran off. Ash became angry since Gary just went off and left Bulbasaur alone. So Ash picked up Bulbasaur's ball and released it. Then he gave a potion to it and it healed it. Bulbasaur looked around to see his trainer not there so Bulbasaur cried. Ash picked up the grass type and comforted it. Bulbasaur looked into Ash's sincere eyes and cried into his shirt.

''It's gonna be alright little fella, since your trainer abandoned you, I'll keep you! Ash said as he lifted Bulbasaur into the air and span him around. Bulbasaur cheered up a little after the play with Ash and smiled. So Bulbasaur, what kind of nickname do you want? How about Rose, you're a female right?'' Ash said.

''Bulba!'' Bulbasaur squeaked and nodded.

''Cool!'' Ash said, as he put Rose down next to Blaze, then Ash release Speedy so that his Pokemon can become friends with Rose.

(Pokemon Language translated!)

''Hi I'm Blaze!'' Blaze said.

''And I'm Speedy!'' Speed said.

''Hello Speedy and Blaze! Who is this nice trainer?'' Rose asked.

''Well, his name is Ash and he is very nice!'' Blaze said.

''How come?'' Rose asked.

''Because one, he treats us like humans and he plays with us too and he let's us out of our Pokeballs!'' Speedy said.

''Wow, Gary wasn't this nice!'' Rose said.

Back to Ash…

''Wow Ash, I never knew you were so good at battling before!'' Robyn said.

''I didn't know too! Anyways, let's go find some Pokemon!'' Ash said, as he picked up Rose and put her in his back pack, Blaze on his right shoulder and Speedy on his left. So Ash and Robyn looked for Pokemon for the rest of the day, but couldn't find anything, so our friends went back to the Pokemon Center and asked for some rooms. Then the Pokemon, Ash and Robyn had dinner. They quickly went to there rooms to sleep, since they wanted to be early to go into Viridian Forest and into Pewter City. Ash changed into P.J's and went to sleep, with Blaze on the end of the bed Rose on the front and Speedy on the end too.

To Be Continued…

I hope you liked this chapter! Well the next one will come later! Enjoy!

R&R plz!


End file.
